


Satisfaction

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Night Mirror: The Triad and Baal [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need to know how well he'll adjust, just that he'll survive. Selmak will do the rest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

_She was watching an isolation room this time, her doppelganger and Lantash alone on the observation deck. Watching a scene she'd orchestrated, even if this wasn't where a tok'ra blending should take place. Nor was the bitter satisfaction she could feel from her doppelganger, that Jacob wouldn't be allowed to die so easily. No affection, and no regret for the estrangement that still kept them apart._

_Nor was there encouragement from Jolinar to repair the rift, like Selmak's influence had encouraged Jacob to repair the damage done to his relationships with his children. Only quiet concern for the depth of her doppelganger's emotions concerning Jacob's behavior and inability to express his affection. An affection that this stranger wearing her face doubted even existed._

_The sound of a door opening caught her attention, and the faint shadow she could catch out of the corner of her eye made her wish she had some small measure of control over this dream._

_"He'll survive the blending, Colonel, but I don't know how well he'll adjust to being part of the symbiotic relationship."_

_The voice confirmed the familiar shadow was Janet - not a surprise, with the others who should have been dead, but still disconcerting. Painful, almost, reminding her of everything she'd lost over the years she'd worked with the SGC._

_"I don't need to know how well he'll adjust, just that he'll survive. Selmak will do the rest." Her doppelganger's voice was almost icy, echoing the emotions she could feel as well as she could her own._

_Lantash rested his hand on her back, supportive even as he kept a respectful distance from her. He wouldn't allow himself to demonstrate his affection for her - or rather, for Jolinar, and Martouf's for her - where those who were their subordinates could see. Even if they were already aware of that affection._

_There was an almost inaudible sigh from Janet before she replied, her tone a bit warier than before. "I'll stay and monitor him, Colonel. I'll let you know the moment he wakes up, if you want to return to your own rooms and rest."_

_"Good." The annoyance from her doppelganger made her wince, and wonder what had gone wrong between her and this Janet that she found the doctor so irritating. What made her level a vicious glare at Janet before beckoning Lantash to follow her as she stalked through the corridors to a richly decorated suite she called home. That they - three of them - called home._

~ ~~ ~

It wasn't as abrupt a waking from the dream this time, a lingering sense of two pairs of warm arms leaving Sam's empty bed feeling that much colder. The image of her father in an isolation room, and the bitterness of the dream made her wrap her arms around herself, trying to recapture those last, more pleasant moments.

"Just a dream," she insisted to herself, her voice lacking the conviction she wished she could inject into it. One more dream she wouldn't be able to forget, twisted memories lingering at the back of her mind for an indefinite length of time.

Running a hand through her hair, Sam closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep. Real sleep, without the dreams of a stranger wearing her face that left her more tired than when she fell asleep. They had a mission in the morning, and she couldn't afford to be tired then.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Life (#503/1000)


End file.
